fred_figglehornfandomcom-20200215-history
Fred Goes To The Doctor
Fred Goes to the Doctor is the 33rd episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on April 30, 2009. Description Fred goes to the doctor to get his first physical. Transcript Fred: Hey, it's Fred! And I'm kind of nervous because I have to get a physical at the doctor's today. I guess every kid has to get a physical, but I have never gotten one because my mom never brought me to the doctor before. I never even went to the doctor when I was born! It's kind of pathetic, but my mom and all of her friends wanted to have a big celebration when I was born, so my mom just had me at the bar. It might be kind of embarrassing that I was born at the bar but please do not judge me because I'm just like all the other kids regardless of where I was born, okay? So yeah. About the physical, I'm just kind of scared. I mean, no offense to people who like going to physicals but I personally am scared of DOCTORS! Just whatever, okay? I mean, I've already gone to the dentist, so I'm pretty sure the doctor can't be that much worse. I'm just scared that something will go wrong or... Fred's Mom: (offscreen) Fred, we have to go to the doctors. Come on! Fred: Okay, mom. I'll be there in just a sec! See ya, guys. I'll talk to you after I go to the doctor's. (screen fades in white) Fred: (offscreen, singing) I'm at the doctor getting a physical! (screen fades back to Fred as he came back from the doctors) Fred: (sadly, screams) Mom, I'm never gonna go to the doctor again! It was horrible! IT WAS HORRIBLE! (camera zooms to Fred's mouth) (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: (angrily) First of all, right when I got there, HE PRICKED MY FINGER! I'm not even gonna take off the band-aid because the cut is way too gruesome to look at! I'm just gonna take one peek. (takes the band-aid off as he checks on the cut, screams) (camera zooms to his mouth) (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: And let me tell you. The cut was not the worse part, they were worse things. Okay, this is very embarrassing to talk about, but the doctor made me pee inside a cup. He gave me a little cup, and said, "Go to the bathroom and urinate." (in slow motion, 50%) Urinate. (in slow motion, 25%) Urinate. (back to normal motion) Fred: I don't know why he hackin' wanted that but it is sick! It is sick to me! He is a sick man! I mean, I still urinated inside the cup. I was just wondering why he wanted it, you know. That doctor must have not know what he was doing, because he did a bunch of useless stuff like, hitting my knee and watching my leg pop up and checking to my spine... I'm like "What are you doing?!" I personally don't not want to offend the doctor in any way but to me, what he was doing seemed a little bit useless. Another thing the doctor made me do was... (sadly) Just never mind. All I'm gonna say is that he made me cough on one side and cough to the other. It was just downright wrong. And my mom was just sitting and watching the whole entire thing! She let him cut my finger, she let him do all this weird stuff! Fred's Mom: (offscreen) Fred, it was normal what he was doing! Stop complaining! Fred: (sadly, yells) Just shut up, mom! It's not right! Fred's Mom: (offscreen) Fred, what'd you say?! Tell me what you said again, young man! Fred: (sadly, yells) I didn't mean it, mom! I'M SORRY! (softly) Okay. Well, I'm not gonna try to offend my mom by complaining... (sadly, yells) ...but the worst part of that all was they gave me a CHICKEN POX SHOT! IT HURT REALLY BAD! (stops yelling) It hurt so bad, I was crying so hard! (softly) I mean I'm not trying to be paranoid, but I could've sworn they were going to inject poison into me. I could've sworn! I knew! I knew that that doctor was plotting against me; every little move he did was to make me mad; he was gonna put poison into me! HE WAS GONNA PUT POISON! But I guess he didn't because or else I would've been really sick or something by now. Okay. Now that I think back on it, it wasn't that bad, you know. I mean it wasn't that bad. Maybe I was exaggerating, but it's not my fault that I have issues. I have problems. I don't see it as a normal kid would, okay? (camera zooms to his face) I'M PARANOID! (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: So if you're gonna get a physical sometime in the near future, just remember, it's not that bad. I mean, it might hurt just a little to get your finger pricked or get a shot, but in the end, it's all for your own good. (close up to his face) Fred: Trust me. (screen cuts to Fred) (Fred snaps his fingers as he is singing) Fred: (singing) I thought the doctors was kind of scary at first, but then I realized that it wasn't so BAD! (gets his throat hurt from his last note) Ow! That last note hurt my throat. Okay. Well it's 8 pm, so it's getting close to my bedtime, so I think I'm gonna go. Peace out, home dawg! (spins around) SEE YA LATER! (Fred) Fred: (offscreen) ...And urinate. (in slow motion, 50%) Urinate. (in slow motion, 25%) Urinate. Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Fred's Mom (voice only) Category:Videos